


New Beginnings

by Humansunshine



Series: Luke Month 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, Character Study, Luke Month 2019, Parent Luke Garroway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: It's rare that the title of Alpha is given over peacefully.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I made up my own lore here - in order to pass the title (and power) of Alpha from one consenting wolf to another (whether that be because of advancing age or democratic vote or whatever) that you need a warlock to do a power transplanting ritual because Alphas have certain traits that regular wolves don't (like the poisonous bite that Luke was on the receiving end of in season 1). I hope that makes sense? I chose Dot as the warlock because Luke, Jocelyn and Dot were all really close throughout Clary's childhood so I feel like it makes sense.

He was sure that he was supposed to feel some kind of loss.

As Luke got dressed that evening to officially hand the reins of the pack over to Maia, the only emotion he could really put his finger on was relief. He’d never wanted to be Alpha, not really. It had been a means to an end, a way to protect Clary from at least one faction of the Downworld. When he challenged Theo for the Alpha title, he’d done it for his daughter, not for himself. 

It was only fitting that he handed the job over to his other daughter. 

Maia would be a better Alpha than he’d been. Part of Luke still harboured the mental scars of his old shadowhunter teachings, but Maia was a Downworlder through and through. Where Luke had sometimes allowed shadowhunters to prioritise themselves, Maia was uncompromising in her views. She would do whatever it took to protect the pack and the Downworld, no thought of coddling the shadowhunters in her head. That was what the pack needed. 

And Luke would be fine. Really.

He had his work at the NYPD, he had Clary back, he had whatever was cooking between him and Maryse. He’d be fine.

For the first time in months he turned on the radio as he drove across the city towards the pier, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the electro-pop song playing. He even caught himself singing along to the hook, bobbing his head slowly. When he turned onto the pier, it was already busy. The New York pack was, officially, one of the largest in the States, but most of their members wandered by themselves most of the time, especially in the current political climate. It was safer to stay away from the cities, so most of the wolves that were technically under Luke’s command barely knew him. 

They were all here tonight, though, eager to witness a rare ritual. It wasn’t often that the Alpha title was passed on peacefully. Luke had no idea when the last time was, but there were wolves standing outside the Jade Wolf chatting that looked like they were in their sixties and seventies. 

When I’m no longer alpha, Luke told himself, I’ll put more effort into studying the history of werewolves. 

He was a little nervous about getting out of the car. Being the centre of attention didn’t come naturally to him. After a moment to collect himself, he opened the door, nodding at some of the assembled wolves that looked in his direction. He smiled absently at those whose eyes he met, but made his way through the crowd quickly, keeping his head down as he wove through the restaurant into the kitchen. 

“Luke,” Maia called out to him, coming out of the staff bathroom. “You’re not late.” There was a wry smile on her face, no trace of nerves on her at all, and it made Luke smile. 

“Well I figured this was kinda important.” He shrugged, and Maia giggled. “You look beautiful.”

She had a dress on, a nice one. It was different enough from her regular wardrobe for Luke to notice, and he suspected it might just be her graduation dress. As always, she shrugged his compliment off, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Dot is out there catching up with some old friends.” She told him, and Luke nodded. “You nervous?” 

“I’m not a huge fan of crowds,” Luke admitted, “the last time I was the centre of attention like this was my parabatai ceremony and we all know how that turned out.” 

“Well if I promise not to turn into a genocidal maniac in ten years time would that make you feel better?” 

Luke snorted, shaking his head at Maia’s grin. “You feeling okay? There’s a lot of wolves here, a lot of responsibility.” 

Maia looked through the grimy window into the restaurant, tilting her head to the side a little. “It is. But I’m ready.” Her smile faded and she cleared her throat. “I broke up with Simon. I figured that my attention needs to be on the pack. And… It’s not the same since Jordan.” 

“I made sure that he knew he wasn’t invited.” Luke assured her, and her smile came back gentler. 

“Thanks, Luke.” Maia said, “got any advice?”

“Not good advice,” Luke admitted, folding his arms. “I wasn’t the best Alpha. You’ll do better than I did.”

“How do you know?” The question wasn’t insecure. Maia’s eyes showed only curiosity.

Luke gestured to her. “Well, for one, you have no fear. You’re ready to fight the shadowhunters in the conference room, you’ll put the pack first. I failed on all three of those counts.”

“You really weren’t as bad as you think,” Maia insisted, “you just had other things going on. Like, you know, end of the world. Your daughter dying and then not-dying. Your girlfriend-”

“Hi,” Dot breathed, her eyes bright as she pushed through the doors to the kitchen. “You’re both here. Are you ready for the ritual?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Luke answered, taking a moment to give Maia a hug. “I’m so proud of you, kid.” 

Maia hugged him back tightly, her cheek pressed into his shoulder. “Thanks, Luke.” 

He wondered if one day he’d call her Dad as he pulled back and they squeezed each others’ hands. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Luke nodded at Dot, letting her lead the way out into the Jade Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Luke-centric prompts all through April! Comment below or tweet me @harryshumsbitch if you want to send in a prompt.


End file.
